One last time
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: That's what they needed to get it out of their systems. Right?


**Hi again! I'm working on the next What If...?, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

**Warning: this is angsty smut, so if you're all for happy Ness sex, stop reading now. If not... Then I think you'll enjoy this piece.**

**Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><em>"Just one last time."<em>

Somehow they found themselves standing next to his bed, faces red from all the yelling they'd been doing. His nostrils were flaring in anger, her eyes bright and wide in fury. But as soon as the words were out, they both snapped. His hand shot out and he yanked her to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. Her hands slid down to his back, while he slammed her body into his. She groaned and felt his hand starting to tug at the knot on her robe. "Fuck", he muttered, sinking his teeth on her shoulder as she rubbed her body against him. She pushed him back and, dropping her robe, revealed herself to his hungry stare. He was quick to reach for her hips, slanting his mouth down on hers while his hands unsnapped her bra open and threw it across the room. Her hands tugged at his shirt and she managed to pull it off of him. Not wasting any time, he took her breasts in his hands and cupped them lightly, and then bent his legs to kiss, suck and nip at the skin until she gasped loudly. Pushing him back, she smiled when his body hit the mattress and immediatly straddled his lap. He groaned when her hands reached down, making quick work of his pants and underwear and rubbing her core against him. He tugged at her panties, trying to lower them and frowning. "Off", Nick grunted. He rolled them over on his unmade bed and settled between her legs, his face buried in her neck as he removed her underwear and threw it over his shoulder.

Anger had been replaced by desperation, and her next words were exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_ to hear from her lips.

"I need you, Nick."

He felt his chest swelling and nodded his head, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a mind blowing kiss. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and she moaned, tilting her head to the side to grant him better access. Sliding his hand down, he parted her legs wider and placed himself at her opening, pushing inside slowly. He brushed her hair aside and smiled when her mouth gaped open just as he buried himself all the way in. A "Oh, _fuck,_ Jess", rolled out of his tongue. "You feel amazing."

She whimpered and tried to get even closer to him, her legs keeping him in place and her ankles digging into his lower back. "Nick, please... Just move", she breathed, desperate to feel him again. He kissed her slowly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself against his body.

He started rocking into her slowly, encouraged by the soft moans and grunts that were escaping her throat. Pressing his lips to the crook of her neck, he bit down softly at the skin there and smiled when he heard her suck in a breath. "God, Nick!", she cried, arching her body up and tightening her legs around his waist. He slid his hand down and lifted her up, deepening his thrusts and groaning at the feeling. Moving his mouth to her ear, he pulled the lobe between his teeth and sucked gently, and she raked her nails on his back, a whole new rail of curses he'd never heard coming out of her mouth. One of her hands moved up, and Nick felt her pulling at his hair. When he lifted his head to look at her, Jess crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Nick felt his stomach flip at the intensity of what they were doing; it was too much, and he wanted to linger on the moment as long as he could. If this was going to be the last time... _He was going to make it worth it_. Slowing down his pace, he ignored her soft moan of protest as he braced himself on each side of her head.

"Open your eyes, Jess. Look at me."

Her eyes flickered open and focused on his, and she gave a sharp intake of breath. Her vision started to cloud at the look of pure adoration she saw on his face, and she almost choked on her words. "I love you."

He felt a sting to his chest and his heart shattered at the statement. A single tear started to stream down her face, and she tightened her grip on his arms. "God, baby, I know." He kissed it away, tasting its saltness as she let out a sob. Not bearing to see her cry, he pressed his lips to hers and felt his own tears wetting her beautiful face. He traced his lips down her jaw and nuzzed her neck before lifting his head to her ear again. "I love you, Jess."

Her breath quickened and she started to arch her body up to meet his thrusts. He immediatly got the message and increased his pace. It was becoming frantic, even desperate, as the need for release built slowly within them. Jess began to moan louder, and he felt the last strings of his self control cutting lose. His hand reached for her leg and he hooked it higher up his waist, and she planted her elbow on the mattress and lifted her body towards him. She threw her head back as he managed to hit that particular spot that brought her senseless and sent her over the edge. "Oh, fuck, Nick!", she screamed, holding onto him as her body began to shake with the strongest orgasm she could remember. "Nick!", she cried again when she felt his hand rubbing her fast. He slowed down his thrusts, his hand still massaging her and helping her ride it out. She let herself fall back on the bed, spent and sweaty, while Nick kept rocking inside her. _Because he was far from over._

Leaning over her, he pressed his lips to hers as his hand reached for her breast, and he squeezed it hard enough to make her groan. Opening her eyes, she stared at his face, twisted in concentration. "N..Nick?", she panted. He looked down at her and his hips gave an involuntary twitch. "More", he groaned._ "Again."_

"Nick...I can't... I can't again", she rasped out, even as her hips kept moving in perfect synchrony with his.

"Yes, you can", he argued. "If this is the last time I'm having you...", he couldn't finish his sentence, instead he buried his face in the crook of her neck and just kept moving. She moaned, his determined look telling her he wasn't going to stop until she shattered under him again. She pulled at his hair until he lifted his head, and she slammed her mouth on his. He responded by sliding his hands down and cupping her bottom, pounding into her as fast and hard as he could. He could feel himself starting to spin towards his release, but _damn_, he was going to make sure she got there with him. And he knew _exactly_ how to do it. Tearing his lips away from hers, he latched his mouth to her neck and sucked her skin, hard enough to leave a mark. She cried out his name, and that only encouraged him to repeat his action. "Come on, Jess. Let go", he whispered, next to her ear. "Baby, please", he panted.

Fixing her eyes on his, she was mesmerized at the way he was looking at her, knowing that no one had ever looked at her like that. "Oh, Nick!", she cried, the too familiar burning feeling in the pit of her stomach rising up fast again. He lowered his hand and pushed her over the edge in between screams of pleasure, his erratic thrusts bringing him there too. But it was his name on her lips that triggered his own release, and he let out a loud moan as his body shook with pleasure. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily, their bodies slick with sweat as they refused to let go of each other. She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and he rested his cheek against her forehead, listening to their quickened breathing.

A few moments passed and then she felt him slipping out of her body. He forced himself to roll away from her, unable to meet her stare. Looking up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lower lip, his right hand over his heart and the other one clutching the sheet. He felt the bed shifting and opened his eyes just in time to see her rolling over to him, and she clung to his waist desperately, burying her face in the crook of his neck and bitting back a sob. He shut his eyes again and pressed her to him, their breathings returning to normal but their hearts beating faster with each passing second. _Knowing that they had to let go. Knowing that this had been the last time, that they would never be together in that way again. And knowing that it was not what they could take._

That's why the next words were not a surprise.

_"This can't be it. We can't be over."_


End file.
